The specific aims of the Neuropsychology Task Force are (1) to continue neuropsychological testing of the present cohort of patients with AD and normal elderly control subjects; to oversee analyses of the resulting neuropsychologic data to test specified hypotheses; and (3) to provide quality control for neuropsychologic test procedures and data analyses.